


Way of Life

by ll4nce



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, M/M, The Game of Life, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), but like, in a game sense, vanitas will win at something one day, vanvenweek2019, ventus is not taking vanitas' shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: Vanitas hates the game of life. Ventus thinks he's taking it too personally.Day 7: Rebirth/Corruption/Reverse
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> man cant believe vanven week is already over... had so much fun. thanks if you read all of my stories!
> 
> ~~also i noticed i forgot to tag vanven week on almost all of my works oop~~

Ventus spun the wheel and it stopped at 3, exactly the number he needed. "I'm digging out a treasure!" He shouted, grabbing 500.000 of the game's currency from the bank, Vanitas watching with distrustful eyes.

Board games were stupid. Because Ventus always got incredibly lucky with his rolls and it sucked all of the fun out of them and Vanitas absolutely loathed playing Monopoly or the Game of Life or whatever. Yet here he was. Playing exactly that. The Game of Life. Also losing miserably.

Ventus had the best job in the game, his house and mansion the highest of value possible. Yet, he still had loads and loads of more money than Vanitas had, who was fighting with his low income and the cheapest things possible. Maybe not picking the academic route in the beginning was a mistake, but it was too late to regret now. This was the life he chose.

"As if you needed that treasure," Vanitas sneered, spinning the wheel himself. If he got lucky, he could get the treasure as well, but to his disappointment, he number he got was too high - making him land on a field where he had to pay more money than he had available. Groaning, he took the loan Ventus offered him, sulking at the game board.

There was honestly no need to continue this. Ventus was so much richer it was clear who would be the winner of this game - the winner of _life._ Something about that irked Vanitas the wrong way.

"There's no need to finish this one," Vanitas complained. "You're so rich, I can't ever catch you. Let's just start a new one."

Ventus looked at the board, contemplating. "But I was having so much fun…" he said, clearly disappointed.

"Well, I'm not!" Vanitas shot back, crossing his arms.

Ventus sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's start another game." He took the little green car he had chosen for him and ripped the passengers out, putting it back at the start position, next, he put all the money he had back into the bank and then mixed his job and house cards back into the pile as well.

When he saw that Vanitas hadn't moved a muscle, he raised his eyebrows. "Well?" He asked and Vanitas immediately hurried to follow his steps with a snarl.

Vanitas knew deep in the back of his mind that Ventus would win again. His own luck was abysmal. There was a reason the discrepancy between them last game had been so high. Yet Vanitas didn't want to lose at the Game of Life again - something, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, really bothered him about losing the _Game of Life_ to Ventus.

So with the mindset to win no matter what, he summoned his keyblade under the table, as quietly as he could. Ventus would never be the wiser.

"You can go first," Vanitas told him, and Ventus chose to go to the academic route once again. He spun the wheel - and Vanitas cast the most subtle magnet spell in his life, manipulating the needle to stop at a two.

Just as he planned, Ventus moved his car without a thought. "Paying for University books?" He called out, displeased. With a grumble, he handed some of the starting money to the bank.

Vanitas smirked. "Now you know how it feels," he sneered and spun the wheel himself - again, manipulating the small needle to stop right on the number he needed. And he kept it up for the entire game - of course not always because that would've been suspicious, but he did it so he was finally in the advantage once he reached the goal - Ventus following close behind with a sullen expression.

As soon as they finished counting their money and Ventus announced his amount, Vanitas jumped up, uncaring that he shifted half of the game board on accident, pointing a finger at Ventus.

"I have more! I win! Haha! How's it feel, nerd!" He shouted, but Ventus didn't get mad, or sad it whatever reaction Vanitas had been expecting.

"Congrats Vanitas!" Ven said with a smile.

Oh no.

"I knew you could do it! You definitely bested me this time!"

_Oh no._

He was starting to feel bad. Which was never a good thing.

"I'm glad you won, Vanitas. Because you deserve this win!"

_OKAY ENOUGH._

"Fine! FINE! I ADMIT! I CHEATED!" Vanitas shouted. Ven's friendly attitude immediately dropped.

"I KNEW IT!" He also shouted, lunging at Vanitas, who fell over in surprise. They both landed on the ground, Ventus immediately starting to tickle his other, unrelenting and vicious.

"Apologize you fiend!" Ventus screeched. Vanitas only wheezed in answer, trying to catch his breath, limbs too weak to push the other off. He did manage to gasp out a weak apology after being tickled what felt like weeks, voice so small you could barely hear it but it was enough for Ventus who finally put a halt to his tickle attack.

They continued to lay on the ground for a minute just catching their breath, then Ventus started laughing - his laugh clear and bright and soon Vanitas was laughing alongside him, infected by the blond's cheeriness.

"I can't believe you cheated at the _Game of Life_ Vanitas. Like how desperate are you?" Ventus teased, Vanitas glaring.

"I didn't want to lose at life," he grumbled, making Ven laugh again.

"Don't be silly! This is just a game Vanitas. Real life is nothing like this."

"I know! I just… didn't want to lose." Ventus tilted his head as if to think about what to say before answering 

"You may not beat me in board games, but maybe you can beat me in card games! Or… or… Quiz games! Puzzles! I don't know, there are still so many games we have to try!"

Vanitas chuckled, already feeling a little better. "I guess you're right. I bet I'm better at card games."

"Sure! I just need to get them and then we can try."

"Thanks." Ven was barely able to hear it but it had been there. Immediately his face lit up like a candle and he threw his arm around the joy on the floor, cuddling him with all his might.

"Urgh, Ventus! What are you doing?"

"I'm loving you," Ventus answered. 

He didn't really expect Vanitas to say it back so the more surprised he was to hear Vanitas whisper those words back to him, his embrace requited as hands softly brushed through his hair. 

For a second it felt like time had stopped and only the two of them existed. Their lips met and Ventus sighed in bliss.

"I won at the game of life simply because I can be your boyfriend," Ventus mumbled, hands moving to touch Vanitas's reddening face but Vanitas shook the off, avoiding Ven's gaze.

"Whatever nerd," Vanitas said, pushing Ventus off of him, despite the other's protests. "You want food?"

"Yeah! Being me some nice snacks!" Ventus called, bouncing excitedly. Vanitas rolled his eyes at the other's childlike glee and stretched, leaving the room and returning just a second later with the snacks Ventus had requested.

"Thanks," Ventus whispered and pressed a kiss to Vanitas's cheek.

And Vanitas would never ever admit this to Ven, but he thought similarly - the true winner was he himself, just because he could call Ventus his.

**Author's Note:**

> rebirth and corruption are so loosely interpreted.
> 
> ...cheating counts as corruption right
> 
> shout at me over [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ll4nce/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ll4nce?s=09)


End file.
